


I own this house; and I own your son.

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Jerry is angry, M/M, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Rick proves he is in control, Rick shows Jerry who Morty belongs to, Submissive Morty, but Jerry is annoyed so, only a little guys I'm sorry, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: Rick and Morty had the day planned but Jerry had to come and annoy them. Rick shows Jerry exactly who Morty belongs to.





	I own this house; and I own your son.

Rick and his favourite Grand kid were sat together on the sofa, Morty had his head on Rick's lap, flicking through the infinite channels on the inter-dimensional cable. Rick had a can of some sort of Alien alcohol in his right hand while his left found itself twirling around Morty's hair. 

"Mort-ughh-y look Ball Fondlers is on! Let's watch that kiddo" Rick suggested and felt Morty nod in return against his lap, sending a wave of heat through him. 

"You're so lame Dad! Mom's not home. She's out, having a life!" Summer yelled from the kitchen. 

"Oh of course yeah-" Jerry started but was cut off by Summer again. 

"Which is what I'm also doing Dad, goodbye. If you want to pathetically wait here until Mom gets back then so be it." Summer said sarcastically while slamming the front door and leaving a shocked Jerry behind. 

Jerry walked to the living room to talk to Morty while he waited.

"Go away Jerry, Beth won't be in for ag- ughh- es" Rick said, annoyed that him and Morty could have had the house to themselves if he wasn't here. 

"Sorry Rick, but I'm staying here and spending time with my son." Jerry said in a stirm tone. 

"Fine, whatever. Just be quiet and make yourself unknown" Rick replied, knowing he wouldn't be leaving until Beth returned. Pathetic he thought. 

Morty sighed, annoyed that every time Jerry was here everything just ended in arguing. He loved his Dad, he truly did. He just hated him for all the things he's done to Rick, like tried to kill him. Multiple times, which would have resulted in the death of Morty too, he didn't want to live in a universe without Rick. 

Rick smirked, an evil idea forming in his mind. How about he showed Jerry who Morty really belonged to. 

"Hey Mort-ugh-y. C'mere you little shit" Rick smiled, unable to hide how fond he was. 

Morty, who had distanced himself from Rick earlier, realising Jerry was staying, smiled widely and crawled back over to Rick. Glad Rick didn't mind if he showed affection right now. 

Morty shifted himself so he was facing Rick and waited for what Rick was going to say. He didn't say anything though, he just swiftly picked Morty up and dragged him down into his lap so Morty was straddling him. Rick glanced in Jerry's direction to see his reaction, which was just pure confusion.

"We're gonna get rid of that imbecile once and for all Baby, you with me?" Rick whispered into Morty's ear, sending shivers straight to his dick. 

Morty couldn't do anything but nod, he didn't know what Rick had in mind, but after what he told him about what happened at ... he didn't care what he did. Morty's love only existed if you didn't hurt Rick. So he no longer cared about Jerry. 

"Morty get down, that looks entirely messed up. How about we go get you a Saturday job? When I was your age I worked two jobs, time for you to do something Morty" Jerry suggested as he started tying his shoe laces. 

"Yeah? And! And how did that work out for you? Huh Jerry?" Rick asked, leaving a moments silence before Morty spoke up. 

"I'm fine Dad, me and Rick have our adventures. I don't have time for a job." Morty explained, Rick looked smug but Jerry looked angry. 

"Morty! As your Dad, I'm telling you get a job! Your sixteen it's time you do something worth doing!" Jerry shouted, it was clear to all three that he was doing what he always done, bossing about Morty so he could show Rick he was in control. 

"Jerry. Morty isn't getting a- a job and - and that's final, he doesn't want one." Rick said, voice sturdy and testing. 

Morty, who had stayed on Ricks lap nuzzled his face into his Granddads neck to thank him for his words. 

"Fine, no job. Morty, I know that girl you likes Father, he says she talks about you all the time, let's go to their house now and get you a girlfriend" Jerry said in an attempt to make something of his son. 

Morty felt Rick go tense beneath him, jealousy clearly taking over. 

"I'm okay Dad. I don't need a girlfriend." Morty tries to justify. 

"Of course you do! A man is nothing without a women" Jerry says like some southern gentlemen who only speaks in lines from the bible. 

"No Dad uh. I'm fine being nothing" Morty said, he could see Rick getting progressively more angry. 

"Drop it, Jerry. He-ugh doesn't need a girlfriend, and this is rich c-coming from the man who got a teenager pregnant and then ended up divorced anyway" Rick spat, anger evident in his voice. 

"He is my Son and he will do what I say!" Jerry yelled, mad at how Rick acts as if Morty isn't even related to Jerry, and the mention of Beth. 

"Well he isn't yours! He doesn't do what you say!" Rick pushed further, purposely testing Jerry at this point. 

"He is! He's my son! Don't you tell me who he listens to!" Jerry shouted causing rick to smirk. 

"Well let's see- Mo-rty baby, who do you belong to?" Rick asks, biting his lip and looking at Morty's neck, knowing it would drive him crazy. 

"Uhh, Rick you know, that's pretty unfair. You know it's you" Morty blushed, finding it hard to answer when Rick was being so hot. 

"That's right baby boy, and who do you listen to?" Rick asked again. 

"You Rick" Morty said, wanting so desperately just to kiss him.

"Uh huh. Who else Morty?" Rick asked, pushing further. 

"Nobody Rick. Just you" Morty said, giving Rick exactly what he wanted. 

Rick draped his arm around Morty's waist and around his back to keep him up and he titled his neck and lent him back a little. 

Rick decided to reward his Morty by giving him what he knows he wants. He licked his collarbone up to his jawline then sucked gently on his sensitive neck. Mouth wandering expertly, sucking and biting just the right amount to leave a long lasting hickey. Morty inadvertently let out a gasp of want and need. Throwing his hands behind Rick's neck and pulling gently on his blue, spiked hair. 

"WHAT THE HELL RICK? THAT'S YOUR GRANDSON!" Jerry yelled in disgust. 

"Tha-nk you for that ugh-reminder" Rick laughed, bored with Jerry now, just wanting to continue making Morty feel good. 

"Rick uh. I- I love you" Morty stuttered out, the hands tugging at his jeans and tracing his stomach making sentences harder to form. 

"I love you too baby" Rick replied. 

"Now come on upstairs, I'm gonna show you exactly who you belong to" Rick said in the darkest tone, words clear and eyes darkened as he made eye contact with Jerry as he said it. 

"I own this house; and I own your son. Remember that." Rick said without a stutter.


End file.
